


The Queen Has Gone Mad

by RiverDelta



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverDelta/pseuds/RiverDelta
Summary: In a featureless yellow room, Yellow Diamond paces back and forth.





	

They called it the Golden Room. Where Yellow Diamond did her thinking. Most Gems assumed that this was where the magic happened, so to speak. Where the de facto ruler of Homeworld created the plans that helped everyone.

The door was locked.

In the massive room, Yellow Diamond felt her thoughts. She paced back and forth. Forward four steps. Turn. Back four steps. She did not come here today to focus on some budgetary issue.

No, the thoughts were more crushing than that. Obsessive. She paced back and forth. Forward four steps. Turn. Back three. Forward one.

The question on her mind was simple. Was she going insane? Possibly. She had ordered the destruction of a planet out of spite-

Out of the fact that it would make a salient political point to would-be Crystal Gems, and because what else were they going to do with the useless rock?

She had let that Bismuth develop her own following, instead of following White’s advice.

_ Yellow, if subordinates believe they have a place in your society, they will not rebel. _

She had at the time responded that that was dangerous idealism, and besides, who cared what a smith thought, anyway?

Honestly, while most of Homeworld feared the Renegade Pearl, and rightfully so, and a certain subcommander of hers wanted nothing more than to get sweet revenge on Rose Quartz, Yellow Diamond personally saw in Bismuth the greatest specter.

She was a Crystal Gem who adhered to the Homeworld book of ethics, of tactics. Efficient, clean, remorseless annihilation of any and all threats. Worse, she was the most fanatical of them all.

Bismuth was gone, Yellow Diamond. There will never be another Bismuth. Remember what you’re doing in this room. This empty, blocky, perfectly uniform yellow room. The one in which you are drowning in thought after thought, memory after insult after grandiose declaration after fear.

You are a god.

You are a mortal.

You are a savior.

You are a fool.

You are a political genius.

You are a military failure.

You are the queen.

The queen has gone mad.

Stop.

She collected herself and sighed. Her disconnect from the rest of Homeworld had been well known. Most of her interactions went through her Pearl. Her status as unquestioned was, as far as she knew, unquestioned.

But she knew so little.

All she knew were some simple facts. One. The Crystal Gems existed, and as long as they existed they would be the victors of this fight. All they had to do was make the point that they could exist. Two. She had been called a clod by a Peridot, implying that their numbers, however small, were growing. Three. It was only a matter of time before they radicalized further. Their backs were against the wall. Four. She had some laws to revise shortly, she couldn’t keep pacing.

She really thought this would be a good thing. Millennia of political machinations, every word calculated, every move like a complex game, to be the de facto ruler of a planet. She really thought she’d enjoy it.

All she saw were failures.

A traitor Quartz taunting her every day of every week of every year of every decade of every century of every millennia.

One step forward, two steps back.

One step forward, two steps back.

Politician. Queen. Failure. Genius.

It’s time to solve this problem once and for all. 

  
_ “I want that planet to die.” - Yellow Diamond, Steven Universe, Message Received _


End file.
